Gareth
Gareth is from Unova and is a contestant in Region Trotters:Johto Jeopardies. He represents Bug Type and his starter is a Sewaddle. Biography "Castelia is a magical city of intense industrial growth, mass distribution of business, and an incredibly large busy-bodied, workaholic population. Naturally, there are homeless people there... Gareth is one of them. ... Yay? Gareth is a soft spoken boy who never raises his voice, or speaks a whole lot in general. Isn't it kind of messed up that a twelve year old has already realized how little their listened to and therefore saves their breath to save them the trouble of being ignored... Gareth doesn't rely on his words to express himself. Just because he's not chatty doesn't mean he's non-confrontational though. Being loud doesn't solve anything. Gareth has an amazing ability to analyze people just by listening and watching them with those big ol eyes. Unfortunately, not many are willing to have a sit down with Gareth and learn what he knows. He has that unnerving quality to him...the way he just STARES at you, it makes you uneasy. Though he may act a bit creepy and say some rather haunting things, Gareth is very much not a bad kid. While he may have to break the rules a little to survive, he never does so with any malice. People who take the time to get to know him never regret it. For some, he's even become a protective older brother figure to them. Funny considering he's this season's youngest competitor. At the start of the day, you just have a couple of social hurdles to jump over to reach that side of him. He may be a bit shady if that's what is required to keep himself, or a close friend, alive...but inside is where it counts, he's a virtuous boy if given the chance. Gareth has the ability to talk to Bug Type Pokemon. You heard that right. Rather than having to become close to a specific Pokemon to get a clear understanding of what they are saying, Gareth can understand them from the very start as though all of them were speaking English. Thus, Gareth uses his gentle words and care to become a very effective trainer and close friend to his Bug Types. If he wins Region Trotters, he'll do many things... Buying a house is near the top of the list. Will this cast literally deprive a homeless kid of the chance of buying a house? Seriously, this is messed up. Gareths's Pokemon 542Leavanny.png|Leavanny 048Venonat.png|Venonat Ask-icon-19.png GARETH'S LEAVANNY Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: Elimination Battle Location Of 2nd Evolution:'''The Burned Brass Tower '''GARETH'S VENONAT Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Ilex Forest Location Of Evolution: TBA Appearances Trivia * As of Johto Jeopardies Gareth has appeared in a total of Thirteen episodes. * Gareth is the lowest rank Johto trainer to have more then one pokemon. * Gareth is one of the nine Johto trainers who survived atleast one sudden death duel the others being Ferrum, Keira, Logan, Marta, Monty, Rise, Ruth And Seymour Gallery GarethGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 gareth_by_miracleproductions-dbbctow.png|Artist: MiracleProductions Garethicon.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 The johto faves by ponythekidrs-dbb9bnk.jpg|Artist: Pkrs Arts pokemon_and_partner_6__gareth_by_miracleproductions-dbf4ruw.png|Artist: MiracleProductions _rtjj__soulbros_by_grimerie-dbglk5z.png|Artist: grimerie GarethNow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Johto Jeopardies Contestants Category:Trainers From Unova Category:Characters Category:Bug Type Trainers